


Fear, Worry and Anxiety

by yuto_da



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fights, Fist Fights, Gradual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot Twists, Tension, Weird Plot Shit, first time writing 19 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Jian Yi's life is once again in danger, only this time so is Zhan Zhengxi's, He Tian's and Guan Shan.Zhan Zhengxi and He Tian thwart She Li's plans to kidnap Jian Yi, but in doing so, the two males end up with a target on their backs.





	Fear, Worry and Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????? SOMEBODY GIVE ME A SIGN

It was unlike Mo Guan Shan to worry. Moreover, if it involved a certain dark-haired, persistent, irritating and terrifyingly strong male. Guan Shan was accustomed to fearing and heavily despising the other male. He was unnerved by how the emotion he had categorized as worry swirled in his gut and made his chest tight with fear for the other boy. Guan Shan was aware He Tian was perfectly capable of handling himself in a fight, but the amount of men that ambushed them worried him.

“Stop pacing,” Guan Shan snapped at Jian Yi, who was nervously pacing the unoccupied space in his living room. “You’re making me nervous.”

Jian Yi stilled and Guan Shan was convinced the male was going to sit still on the chair, but he instead resumed pacing at a faster pace than before. Guan Shan growled in warning but Jian Yi ignored him and continued pacing, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and practically getting gnawed on.

“I can’t.” Jian Yi said, stopping mid-pace and turning to look at Guan Shan sitting on the couch, his hand clenching and un-clenching in anxiety and unease. “If I stop, I can’t guarantee I’ll still be standing here instead of out there with them.”

Guan Shan looked up at the lighter-haired male. He knew the male was wholly serious, and he wasn’t sure if Jian Yi did try leaving his home, exiting their temporary safe haven and leaving Guan Shan -with his growing anxiety alone-, Guan Shan wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop the male. He wasn’t sure if he would want to.

“It’s killing me. I want to be out there with them. I want to help them fight. I want to fight She Li.” Jian Yi said, the tone of his voice growing in bitterness and anger. “I want to do something, anything, rather than sit here on my ass waiting for people we don’t even know if they’re alive or bleeding to death in some alley.”

“It doesn’t matter what you want, Jian Yi.” “What matters is that you are safe and far from She Li.” Guan Shan said in a poor attempt to calm the blonde-haired male. “That is what Zheng Xi wanted.”

Jian Yi, frustrated, fell onto the couch with a growl-whine-scream like sound emanating from his mouth. He ran his hands through his hair and held it back from the scalp as though to tear it out.

“I know that!” He snapped at Guan Shan, “I know that...I really do but...” He said weakly, all of the fierceness of the previous minute suddenly drained out of his body. 

Guan Shan didn’t need the male to finish his sentence. He knew what Jian Yi felt. He understood helplessness more than he would care to admit or acknowledge. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. The familiar sensation of panic and fear rising in his chest, the uneasiness and restlessness coursing through his body were all feelings Guan Shan despised with his whole being, but disobeying a -possibly- dead man’s wishes killed him inside more.

Jian Yi didn’t say anything after and the two descended into a tense, uncomfortable silence. Guan Shan was sure the blonde male would begin pacing again but was surprised by hearing the question directed his way.

“How are you so calm?”

“Well, you’re not really calm but you’re much calmer than I am.” Jian Yi added as an afterthought. He released his blonde locks and raised his head to stare at the red-haired male, his look managing to make Guan Shan slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m not calm, not in the slightest. It’s also killing me that we ran from the fight and left Zhengxi and that bastard alone to fight fifteen armed men. I desperately want to stand up and go help them but I can’t do that. I was trusted to protect you and that’s what I’ll do.” Guan Shan said and he was about to say more when the front door opened and in stumbled Zhan Zheng xi and He Tian. 

Guan Shan and Jian Yi immediately shot up and ran to the two teenage boys sides, Guan Shan grabbing Zhengxi by his arm and throwing the appendage over his shoulders and using his own body weight to support the injured male as he took him over to the couch he had been sitting not too long ago. Jian Yi did the same to He Tian and carefully placed the boy on the chair, uncaring of the blood soaking through the material and the trails leading from the front door -and probably farther back- to the couch. 

The injured males groaned soft once their skin made contact with the material of the couch. He Tian appeared to be in a better shape than Zhengxi. The former’s face was slightly bruised, a faint purple-blue color that had begun swelling. His knuckles -placed on the flat expanse of his stomach- were red and bloody and the skin was peeled in some parts. It was a rather disturbing sight, 

Guan Shan moved back from Zhengxi’s limp body and let Jian Yi pass him by. He moved slightly to He Tian’s side and subtly scanned the male for injuries. He had carried enough people in his life to know when someone was injured or not and Zhan Zheng Xi was most definitely injured. Guan Shan couldn’t tell whether it was crucial or not. He doubted it was. If it was crucial, He Tian would already have said.

“What happened to him?” Jian Yi asked uneasily. He didn’t like the grey-ish look on Zhengxi’s face nor the light sweat adorning his forehead and neck. Jian Yi saw the sweat had soaked the front of Zhengxi’s shirt and no doubt, the same had happened on the back.  

He Tian was silent for a second before responding in a clipped tone. “He got stabbed when he was covering for me.”

Guan Shan turned to the dark-haired boy at the tone in his voice. It was an array of emotions that Guan Shan couldn’t figure out, far more emotion than he had ever seen or heard from the selfish bastard.

“What? Where? Why didn’t you say so sooner!?” Jian Yi said, frantically moving to check Zhengxi’s person for any obvious signs of blood. 

“It isn’t crucial. His injury. It’s not crucial.” He Tian said, “It’s on his leg, the left one, at the calf. It’s a shallow cut. He dodged before the guy could do any real damage.” Seeing Jian Yi’s face, fearful and tears balancing dangerously on his lower lashes, He Tian couldn’t help but want to reassure the male. “He’s going to be fine, Jian Yi.”

Jian Yi didn’t respond and bent down to pull up the pants Zhengxi wore up from the ankle on his left leg. He saw the cloth had been dyed red and was damp. Jian Yi moved Zhengxi’s leg and turned it over so the stab wound was visible. 

Jian Yi’s relief was visible on his face. He breathed out and stood up straight before leaving the room to go grab the first-aid kit in the bathroom. He returned and began cleaning and dressing the wound with surprising efficiency.

“Why did She Li’s gang want Jian Yi?” Guan Shan said, asking no-one in particular.

“I don’t know.” He Tian shrugged, waving off Jian Yi when he moved over to his side with the kit. “But they wanted him and I’m guessing it didn’t matter if you were hurt or not during the kidnapping.” He said referencing to the weapons carried by the goons of She Li. 

Zhan Zhengxi was silent through the whole interaction. He had closed his eyes in a faux look of being unconscious, but he was very much awake. His facade had been hard to maintain when Jian Yi had been cleaning and dressing his wound but he had -somehow, by God’s good grace- managed to keep a blank face and continue ‘being unconscious’. Zhengxi knew he had lost a lot of blood, enough to make him tired and woozy, but not enough to send him into fatality. But Zhengxi didn’t want Jian Yi to know that. He knew if Jian Yi became aware that he was awake and listening to their conversation, he wouldn’t speak up about why he was almost kidnapped, because Jian Yi wouldn’t -as he had said many times before- want Zhengxi to worry. This would only proceed to make him worry even more. Thus, Zhengxi continued faking being unconscious and waited for Jian Yi to talk.

“Tell us, Jian Yi, why did She Li’s goons want you so badly? What did you do to him? Guan Shan turned to the blonde male.

Jian Yi hesitated for a few moments, moving from He Tian’s side to the floor and sitting down on it, pressing his back against the couch which Tian rested on. He placed the kit by his side and pulled his feet in so that his knees were on level with his chin.

“I don’t know why, Guan Shan. I don’t know why She Li has a fixation on me. I don’t know what I did to him, and I don’t know why they tried to kidnap me.” He ran his hand through his hair, mussing the hair even further and leaving it standing up oddly. “I don’t know anything.”

He Tian could tell there was more to what Jian Yi was saying but decided not to push him. At least not now. He would leave that to Zhan Zhengxi. The male would probably appreciate it more if he was told when he was awake and talking to the boy, rather than faking consciousness and listening in.

He Tian signaled for Guan Shan to stop asking questions. The redhead jaw muscle twitched several times before he turned his head away from Jian Yi in silent compliance. He Tian couldn’t hold back the small smirk that graced his lips. He could never understand why the redhead male amused him so. He didn’t think he wanted to.

“Are you two going to sleep here or...?” Jian Yi suddenly asked reminding He Tian about the injuries and strain coming from nearly almost every part of his body. But he couldn’t stay. 

“No, we’re leaving.” He said and stood up, wincing internally at the pain from his side. “Come on, mountain, let’s go.” 

Guan Shan turned, bewildered, to He Tian. “Where the hell are we going?”

“Home, of course.” He Tian shrugged and moved to grab Guan Shan’s arm but the redhead moved away.

“Home?” Guan Shan’s eyes had widened to comical proportions. “I’m not going anywhere with you! I’m going back home, to my home, alone!”

He Tian rolled his eyes. “No, your not. Your coming back with me to my house.” He moved to grab the redhaired male’s arm and when he tried dancing away, he followed and forcefully took the male’s arm, increasing pressure when the male struggled. “Do you really think I’m going to let you go home after we were attacked? They saw your face, dumbass. If you go home, you’ll only be putting your family in danger.”

Guan Shan hesitated but before he could reply, he was being dragged out of Jian Yi’s house, barely managing to grab his bag and his things, the door slamming behind them and leaving Jian Yi and Zhengxi alone.

 


End file.
